The main objective of this project is to investigate current and alternative methods for collecting, processing, storing, and retrieving biospecimens in order to and to establish baseline standards that can be used in molecular epidemiology studies. Other primary objectives are to perform DNA extraction, genotyping, assays and other laboratory services for biospecimen samples, and to provide infrastructural support and management of the Division of Cancer Epidemiology and Genetics biospecimen repository.